


Hearing Aid

by ghoststations (so_long_and_goodnight)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Gen, Jet and Kobra only have minor roles, deaf!Fun Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_long_and_goodnight/pseuds/ghoststations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghoul hooks his hearing aid up to a solar battery so he can stop worrying about the battery dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearing Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I am not deaf, I also don't know enough about hearing aids to know if this would work or not

Ghoul sits at one of the booths, pieces of hearing aid spread out on the table in front of him. He holds a minuscule solar panel in his hand.

Jet, who is sitting across from him, signs, "I don't understand how this is going to work."

Ghoul puts down the solar panel. "By replacing the usual battery with a solar battery and putting the panel on top, it can charge while I wear it," he signs.

He picks up his work again.

Jet watches him pull out the battery compartment and modify it to fit the new battery. He gestures for Jet to hold the aid while he replaces the battery compartment and attaches the solar panel to the top of the ear hook. Ghoul takes the aid, makes sure the volume is turned down, and places it over his ear.

He adjusts the volume slowly.

"Is it working?" Jet says out loud.

Ghoul grins. "I knew it'd work.

 

***

 

Three days later, Kobra notices Ghoul's error.

"Ghoul," Kobra signs.

"Yeah?"

"You put a solar panel on your hearing aid right?"

"Yeah..." Ghoul says.

"How is it supposed to charge if your hair covers your ears?"

**Author's Note:**

> This originally had a different ending but I realised the error in my (probably already flawed) design.  
> if you enjoyed this fic, please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/H2H6CENS)


End file.
